Distributed computing is an area of computer science that typically involves distributed systems, where a distributed system generally consists of multiple autonomous computers (or computer tasks) that communicate through a computer network. A computer program that runs in a distributed system is referred to as a distributed program, where distributed programming is the process of writing such programs.